Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness
by Angel's Angel
Summary: 'Why are you looking at me that way' 'I remember… I broke our promise, didn't I? I promised you I wouldn't fall into darkness… but now I am the darkness…' 'I don't want you to be scared of me… I never wanted you to…'Sequel to Star on the Hill RikuOC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a somehow sequel to 'Stars on The Hill'**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts 3**

_**

* * *

Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness**_

The storm has come, the darkness is near…

Riku stood, eyes dark, engulfed in darkness. He had accepted Maleficent's offer, seeing as how Sora had gotten new friends, forgotten about him and Kairi, for gotten about _**her**_. Then he will go on his own, protect his friends on his own, and he will find _**her**_ on his own. Then Riku took out a feather-shaped pendant and held it tightly in his hand.

"Arianna…"

He will find her, with darkness or not, alive or not, he _will_ find her. Riku tightens his grip on the pendant and disappeared in darkness.

/

The keyblade went back to Sora's hand, after he had proved his heart is stronger than Riku, leaving the latter dumbfounded and frustrated before he disappears.

"Riku…"

His head snapped upwards when he heard that voice, he could never forget that voice.

Her voice.

"Arianna!" Riku then caught a glimpse of someone running and quickly followed the figure. Suddenly Riku felt his consciousness slipping and saw a face he longed to see far from him.

"Arianna…" Riku said, smiling. But that smile soon turned into frown as he saw Arianna looked at him with fear in her eyes. Before he could speak, he had complete lost consciousness.

'_Why are you looking at me that way?'_

'_I remember… I broke our promise, didn't I? I promised you I wouldn't fall into darkness… but now I am the darkness…'_

'_I don't want you to be scared of me… I never wanted you to…'_

/

"Sora! Now! Take Kairi away from here!" Riku said, holding Ansem back.

"Riku!"

"Just go!" Riku yelled. Sora then gritted his teeth and pulled Kairi's hand, leaving Riku behind stalling Ansem.

"Why are you so stubborn? You have become the darkness! Give into it!"

"No! I was wrong! I lost everything because of it! I lost everything I cared for!" Riku said before Ansem began chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"You mean that other girl, don't you? That girl who has that crystal blue eyes. She's already gone for a long time." Ansem said as Riky felt his heart beating faster.

"What do you mean?"

"I already threw her in the darkness, right after I had completely taken over you, boy. She is persistent, but at last, I have took her out from my way!" Riku's eyes widened as he gulped and tightened his fist.

"You… you killed her?"

"In a way, yes I did." Ansem said, laughing.

"Why you…!" Riku said before suddenly he became paralyzed as Ansem lifted his hand.

"Now say goodbye, boy."

/

Riku then woke up, finding himself surrounded by darkness. Riku stood up and looked around, seeing rocks and heartless around him as he quickly summoned his keyblade.

'Is this the door?'

"Stay focus, Riku! Eliminate as many heartless as you can!" Riku whipped his head around, hearing the familiar voice of the King's. Riku then quickly slashed the heartless that came towards him. Riku then saw something shining from the corner of his eyes and saw something falling to the ground. His eyes quickly widened, seeing the girl he's been searching for on the ground, holding a keyblade.

"Arianna!" Riku said, slashing the heartless blocking his way towards the girl and knelt towards her, holding her shoulders.

"Arianna! Are you alright?" The said girl opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Riku.

"Hey Riku…" Arianna said, sitting up with Riku's help.

"Arianna! Are you alright?" The king said.

"I'm alright, your highness, we have to keep stalling them until Sora closes this door." She said, standing up and held her keyblade tight.

"Why are you here, Arianna? Why are you in the door to darkness? You should be outside…" Riku said before he remembered what Ansem had said to him.

"Ansem didn't manage to kill me, but he manage to tire me. I am here, assisting the king and watching over Sora. My illness is cured, I will protect everyone from the heartless." Arianna said, slashing heartless. Riku then gripped his keyblade tight and stood behind Arianna.

"Let me help you then. It's the least I can do after what I've done." Riku said as Arianna smiled.

"Thank you." Then both Riku and Arianna heard Sora from the other side of the door and quickly ran towards it, hearing them trying to close the door.

"Sora! You have to close this door!" Riku said.

"Riku!"

"Come Sora! We have to close the door to darkness!"

"It's the king!" Donald and Goofy said happily. Riku then saw Sora's eyes widened.

"S-Sister…?" Riku turned his head around and saw Arianna smiling apologetically towards Sora.

"Take care, Sora… I'll be watching over you…" Arianna said, helping Riku pulling the door closed.

"But Sister! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I know, and I am sorry. It seems like we can't meet each other right now, take care of yourself Sora… and take care of Kairi too…"

"Take care of her, Sora…"

"And you better take care of my sister!"

"Goodbye, Sora…" Arianna said as the door closes with Sora and the King locked it from both side of the door. Riku then turned around and saw everything disappearing.

"Arianna!" Riku said when he saw Arianna's legs disappearing.

"See you soon, Riku… take care…" Arianna said, lifting her hand, as if trying to get to Riku. Riku quickly tried to grab her hand but it was too late as he grabs the air. Riku's eyes widened in horror, as he lost the one he cares for the most once again.

"Arianna!" Riku then saw his pocket glowing and took the feather pendant out. Riku watched the glowing pendant growing dimmer and held it tightly.

"I will find you once more, and then we'll go back together. I promise, Arianna."

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Read and Review everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Square Enix and Disney have all the copyrights to Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

_**Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness -2-**_

Yumi watches as both Riku and the King, clothed in their black cloaks similar the ones she had seen on the people Sora and Riku were fighting with, walked into the path towards the dawn from her place at the highest balcony of the Castle of Oblivion. She had been watching both Riku and Sora on their ways throughout the Castle of Oblivion, she had gotten a head start from both of them and had kept Namine company, while hiding herself when the members of the organization XIII came to check on the blonde-haired girl.

"Thank you for keeping me from both of them, Namine…" Yumi said softly to the approaching blonde.

"It's the least I could do for you, Yumi… but King Mickey had already known…"

"I know the King wouldn't let Riku know about me being here… I couldn't face him just yet, not after I had lied about him." Yumi said, placing one hand on her chest, where her heart resides.

"What did you lie to him about that made you don't want to face him, Yumi?" Yumi smiled to the younger girl, she had seen Namine being lonely locked up here inside the castle alone and she felt her sisterly instinct kicking in and had been keeping the girl from her loneliness.

"I told you before about my illness… and the last time I met him, I told him I'm not sick anymore… but King Mickey and Her Majesty Queen Minnie can only do much for my sickness. That is why I have been in hiding instead of fighting, I had fought some heartless before, and it had almost drained all of my energy…"

"Do you feel… guilty for lying to him then?"

"You know Namine, Riku… he had… accepted the temptation of darkness once before, and I'm afraid it's because of me, because of my selfishness to leave the island without anyone knowing, not even Sora. And I felt very guilty for it, I have brought this upon the three of them… those three are the best of friends, but because of me, I had broken what they used to have… and all of them have to suffer because of it…" Yumi lowered head head, making her hair fell down, covering her eyes as a crystal tear dropped onto the floor.

"But… he misses you so…" Namine watched as another tear dropped from Yumi's eyes onto the floor and lifted her hand up to touch her hand.

"And that is why I could not see him…"

"But why Yumi? I'm sure Riku didn't see it as your fault… it looks as if you're running away…"

"Maybe I am… but I promised to watch over Sora, and soon, my time to go will come… and I just wanted to bring Sora home before that…" Yumi said, smiling softly to the worried Namine. Yumi then looked back towards the pods where Sora, Goofy and Donald were placed in and smiled.

"I wanted to watch over my little brother as long as I can, seeing him meeting many people and getting new friends… and seeing Riku who didn't lose to the darkness, are the things I love the most."

"Yumi…"

"You wouldn't mind if I stayed with you and keep you company, would you Namine?" Namine looked into Yumi's eyes before shaking her head and smiling towards the taller girl.

"Of course I wouldn't mind… I'm happy to have you here, Yumi. I wanted to be of help to you…"

"You watching over my brother and helping him recovering his memories had been enough. And there is one thing I wanted to ask of you, Namine…"

"What is it, Yumi?"

"I need you to bury Sora's memories about me to the deepest part of his mind. Make him forget about me, he doesn't need me to hold him back." Namine stared at Yumi wide eyed as she tried to protest to the other.

"B-But Yumi!"

"Please, Namine… I wanted… to see him not burdened by his missing sister."

/

As Riku was walking through the path with the King, he had stopped for a moment before turning back towards the way where the Castle Oblivion was last seen. The King seemed to have noticed Riku's sudden stop and also stopped himself.

"Are you thinking about Yumi, Riku?" Riku thought about a good excuse to the king, but then he gave up and nodded without saying anything else to the royal mouse.

"I'm sure Yumi's alright. Yumi's not as weak as you thought she is, Riku."

"But I…"

"Yumi told us she will be watching Sora, let's just trust her, we'll meet her when the right time comes."

"I… I just wanted to tell her how sorry I am… I haven't had the chance to apologize for the things I've done… I even broke my promise to her to not fall into the darkness…"

"I'm sure she forgives you, Riku. She really cares for you, I'm sure she believes in you. She loves you, you know."

"I love her too, your majesty, so much… but I didn't know if I deserve her love…" Riku said, looking towards the ground as his fists trembled in shame.

"I don't even know if I deserve to be part of her life or not…"

* * *

_**And thus, ends chapter two of this story**_

_**What shall happen next? Let's find out next time**_

_**Meanwhile, I wanted you guys to click on the button below and tell me what you think about this chapter!**_

_**Thank you guys~!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

_**Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness -3-**_

Blue eyes opened themselves towards the world as a soft smile appeared on the owner's face. The girl then sat, letting her brown hair fall behind her as she stood up to face a blonde haired girl.

"Did you have a good rest, Yumi?" The said girl just smiled and nodded before coughing. It was one of those days when Yumi's morning will be filled with sore throats because of her illness. Namine could see the color of Yumi's usually rich brown hair started to lighten and worries for her health often but the older girl would just smile and tell her that she will be just fine.

"I'm fine, Namine. I've had a good rest. It's time for me to head towards the town again." Namine gazed worriedly towards the sad smiling Yumi and placed her hand on the older's.

"I'm here for you, Yumi… I promise I'll bring Sora back…"

"Thank you… Namine… but let me spend some more time with him… with Roxas." Yumi said as Namine hesitantly nodded. Yumi had been spending time with Roxas and his friends, even if DiZ and Namine had been trying to hold her back, but Yumi told them she needed to get to know his brother's 'nobody' as she herself might never get the chance to meet him the next time.

"Yumi… you should be positive! Sora and Rika wouldn't want to see you like this! Kairi too!"

"I wish there is something I could do about my illness too, Namine… but since I don't know anything at all about my own illness, I couldn't do anything. But I've been defying ever speculations people have been telling me. I've lived this far, haven't I? I'm not going to let this slow me down." Yumi said as she walked out from the gates of the old mansion as she walked towards the town known as Twilight Town.

"Over here Yumi!" Yumi looked towards the group of 4 and smiled happily towards them. At least, she could spend some time with them if the unwanted happens to her.

"Hey there, guys! Were you waiting for me?" Yumi said when she had finally reached the group that called her name.

"Of course we were! You're one of us, you know!" Hayner said as Pence shrugged his shoulders.

"More like you were the one insisting on waiting, you do remember she told us that she could find us if we decided to go ahead right?" Yumi watch with a smile as Hayner and Pence started bickering while Ollete sighed before trying pull them apart. Yumi then stood next to Roxas who smiled at her and the girl aches to see it, as it reminds her of her own brother's smile.

"How are you today, big sis?" She's been called big sis ever since she met then, except for Hayner of course, since he said that he's the leader thus even if she's older than him he ought to protect everyone, including her, which led to another squabble since Pence decided to tease him about crushing on Yumi.

"Woke up with another sore throat, but aside from that, I'm just fine." Roxas then frowned to Yumi who just smiled at the suspicious Roxas.

"So, we're going to the beach? That's great! Let's get some more munny then!" Yumi said, clasping her hand together in glee.

"Yumi's right! Let's get to work and earn some munny for us so we could go to the beach!" As Roxas and his friends went separate ways, excited for their upcoming trip to the beach and Yumi decided to turn back and went to their hideout. Yumi sat on one of the boxes, looking around the place Hayner had deemed as their hideout, it might be tattered and a bit messy, but Yumi could feel the happiness and childishness emitting from this place and she wished she could spend a time here soon with Riku, Sora and Kairi. Yumi then felt a pang on her head and she quickly cradles it, standing up and walking out from their hideout before someone blocked her way.

"Well well, lookie here, it's the sick girl!" Seifer said as his two followers laughed mockingly to Yumi who really isn't in a mood to handle their so called 'disciplinary committee' group.

"Excuse me, Seifer… but I really need to go."

"What? Did you forgot to bring your medicine?" Seifer taunted before she heard running steps from behind Sifer.

"Big sis!" Yumi quickly knew that voice and wished a fight wouldn't happen.

"So, the 'little brother' came to rescue his big sister, you guys really shouldn't bother yourself with someone as sickly as her, you might caught her germs." Seifer said, turning his back towards Yumi who felt her headaches worsened. Roxas, who saw Yumi cradling onto her head, knew that she is hurting and became angry. But before he could do anything, he saw Seifer yelling in pain and fell onto his knees.

"I really don't have the time to deal with you right now." Yumi said, hands still outstretched as Seifer stood up and was about to grab Yumi's hand before the girl kicked him and walked away, leaving Seifer and his gang stunned. Yumi then walked through Roxas and the latter turned towards her, eyes wide in shock.

"Goodbye… Roxas…" When Yumi had walked to the forest through a crack from the town, tears streamed down from her face. She had really done it this time, will there be anyone to help her handle her pain? It seemed and now is her time to rest inside the pod. She had to ask of Namine to put her in one, making her go through deep sleep. And she just hoped, hoped that she will wake up and be strong until she could finally meet her brother and her friends face to face once again.

"I'm so stupid…" Yumi then looked towards the mansion and smiled sadly.

"You'll woke up soon, right Sora? You might not know about Roxas, but take care of him. Don't get into trouble." Yumi said smiling brightly before her body started to glow and disappeared into the air. Namine, who realized what had happened to Yumi, dropped a tear as she looked out towards the window.

"… Riku will be very sad… but I hope… I hope he'll find her missing heart soon, wherever it might be…"

Somewhere between the worlds, a man with dark skin and white hair stood in his cloak as his hand held onto a feather shaped necklace which glowed brightly all of a sudden and the light died as quick as it came. The man then gritted his teeth and clutch the necklace tight and looked towards the sky.

"Wait for me, Yumi…"

* * *

**I don't even have a clue what to write next... let's just wait until my mind works**

**I always don't feel good whenever I have piano course nowadays... it's probably because of the exam exactly two months from now...**

**So anxious... anxious anxious...**

**So, what do you guys think about this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts, they belong to Square Enix as well as Disney**

* * *

_**Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness -4-**_

"Aren't you going to confront him about her… Riku?" DIZ asked the tall-cloaked man that is standing next to him as he looked towards the computer and watched as Roxas walked around the fake Twilight Town, trying to figure out about the dreams he had and the reason why everyone forgot about Yumi, as well as to search for the older girl's whereabouts.

"… There's no need for me to do so." Riku said curtly as DIZ turned towards him and saw that the dark keyblade holding is fisting something inside his pocket. DIZ knew of the existence of Sora's sister, and she caught his interest when she was suddenly inside the fake Twilight Town, talking to Roxas and his friends as if they have known each other for a long long time. DIZ wanted to ask Riku if he knew what or who Arianna really is, but he knew he wouldn't get the answer he wanted if he asked. After all, not even Sora himself is sure about his sister's powers.

"At first I thought you wanted to ask Namine about her whereabouts when we saw her talking to Namine in the mansion. And staying there with her, nonetheless."

"She knew I was watching… it's no use. She knew we were here."

"How do you know she knows? How are you so sure she knows we were watching? How do you think you actually know who she is? I wonder, does being in love means you know her?" Riku gritted his teeth and held back his intention to punch DIZ in the face as he faced the man in the eyes.

"I have known her since we were kids, and yes, perhaps I don't know about her powers or whatever she had inside of her, are you satisfied now?" DIZ then chuckled and shook his head before looked back towards the computer.

"It is almost time for Roxas to help Sora… do you think her heart might be calling out to him?"

"She is his sister, she always said she will always watch over Sora, she might be anywhere in the worlds Sora has once stepped into…"

"But you have her necklace, have you not? Have you ever thought you were the one she sought for? Have you ever thought that she wanted you to look for her instead?"

"Why do you keep asking me these questions, DIZ? I thought you said you were only interested in Anna's hidden powers…?" Riku remembered clearly when DIZ would look very excited when he first saw Arianna in the virtual Twilight Town, he kept saying that she must be special and had something inside of her that enables her to go anywhere as she please. But most of all, he is interested in her personality, how she wouldn't think that her power will bring her prosperity, he even thought that she might have thought that her power is a curse, but she kept on watching over Roxas and Sora as if both of them are two separate entities and treated both of them as her brothers.

"Then answer me, Riku. When was the last time you met her?"

"… At the Castle of Oblivion."

"Do you think that was really the last time you have met her? Have you ever thought she might have disguised herself really well until not you or even Sora could recognize her?"

"I would have known." DIZ then looked at Riku as he let out a very amused sound and Riku knew he had reached his limits.

"Don't push me, DIZ. Tell me the reason you've been asking me all these questions from the first time you saw Anna with Roxas."

"Because I met her. Or perhaps she decided to meet me." Riku quickly turned and grabbed DIZ by his collar and held him up from his chair.

"Why haven't you tell me any of this?" Riku saw the smirk DIZ is sporting from behind all the bandages on his face and growled when he heard DIZ chuckling.

"I thought you already have the answer? What do you think I would say to defend myself?"

"She… told you not to talk to me about this, didn't she?"

"Indeed she did. But she had told me to only tell when you ask, that is why I've been asking you all these questions, I thought you might have ask me sooner. You must have almost lost all hope of finding her." DIZ said, straightening his clothes when Riku let her and lifted his hand when Riku wanted to argue with him.

"Yumi had wanted to see if you truly care for her like she does for you, but it seemed she has had her limits in her faith and now she is losing hope in herself. I'm telling this for your own good, look more carefully. You might not know even if she was right in front of you. You already faced your hesitation against the darkness, now this is the time to face your hesitation about her."

"I do not hesitate."

"Then why are you doubting yourself now? Arianna lives from the faith Sora had on her, but now Sora is sleeping, and there's no one who remembered her aside from you and Kairi. Kairi kept her faith in all three of you to go back, she believes that you and Sora could convince Arianna. But if you yourself doesn't have faith, how could she live when someone she held dear doesn't even believe in her?"

"You don't know anything about her."

"But at least I know you, and here I thought you're not a kind of person who would give up that easily." DIZ then heard the door being opened and closed with a slam and chuckled.

"Just like you said, Arianna-kun, Riku is easily agitated."

"… Sorry for bothering you, and thank you, DIZ-san." A figure then stepped out from the shadows and approached DIZ. Under the light of the computer, Yumi appeared in her light blue blouse and brown long pants and her belt glinting under the light.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" DIZ said, turning around to look at the softly smiling girl.

"… The me that is standing in front of you now only have a part of my heart…"

"To think that there could be an occasion like yours… born with half a heart…"

"I didn't know it either… until His Majesty told me so. My heart… is supposed to be out there somewhere… and I…"

"You're loosing the rest of your heart… even if no heartless are going after you."

"That is why I told you I'm sick. But this is nothing compare to the danger the future will uphold… I just hope… Sora and Riku can do this. I couldn't give much of help with the condition I am in now… I hope what I told you can give you help, DIZ-san."

"Your knowledge has given me enough help, because of that I thank you. But now, it seemed that the time has come for Sora to awaken."

"I see… I just hope he wouldn't get into too many troubles. And Riku too. Goodbye, DIZ-san… I appreciate your help, thank you."

"And thank you too. May you be safe on your journey."

"I hope I can send my heart to Sora… and Riku as well." Arianna then smiled as a tear leaked out from her eyes before a wave of light came up from her feet up to her body and made her disappear right in front of DIZ.

"Good luck, child."

* * *

**It's been such a long time since I've updated this story! And I'm so sorry that this is a short update...**

**I've been trying to focus on school, but in the end, the result is just disastrous...**

**But it's such a good feeling to go back to memory lane after trying to continue this story, I missed writing this one xD**

**Read and review guys, I hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

_It's been a long time since I continued this story... thanks to the KH3D trailer, I decided to end the story for old time sake xD_

_Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix!_

* * *

**Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness -5-**

In Twilight Town, as the sun has set, a figure stood on top of the tall clock tower. It seemed Riku had decided to stand there after the dispute he had with DIZ about Arianna. Riku didn't want to admit that perhaps DIZ was right, about him almost losing hope of finding Arianna, since he doesn't even have a lead to her whereabouts. But if what DIZ said was true, about Arianna wanting him to find her, he just have to trust his heart and hope that it could lead him to her eventually.

"Anna… are you really waiting for me?" Riku said to the wind as he held out Arianna's necklace, which was giving out a small glow in front of him.

"Where are you… can you show me where she is?" It was silly, he knew, especially since the answer was the one he expected, nothing. What drives him to suddenly talk to a necklace anyway? Perhaps he _**is**_ desperate to find her.

"What had exactly happened to her…?" After he said those words, the necklace then glowed brightly, blinding Riku with its light. When Riku opened his eyes, he found himself inside a bright castle, when Riku observed his surrounding, he knew that this is the King's Castle.

"Your Majesty, you have my deepest gratitude for everything you've done for me…" Riku's head quickly turned when he heard a familiar voice, the voice he had wanted to hear for a long time. He quickly ran towards the main hall of the castle to see Arianna kneeling in front of the Queen.

"Anna!" To his confusion, none of the three in front of him seemed to heard him. As Riku stood in the hall, unseen and unheard, he continued to hear what the two are conversing about.

"Arianna, you are still not well… how are going to go around like this? I know you are worried about your brother Sora and your friend Riku, but…" The Queen said as Arianna shook her head.

'_Is this the memories of the pendant I have with me…?'_ Riku thought as he watches Arianna walking with the Queen towards the garden. A door similar to his door of darkness then appeared from the grounds when Arianna lifted her hand and thought that perhaps this is how Arianna had been getting around the worlds.

"Be careful, Arianna…" The Queen said as she held onto Yumi's hand as the girl nodded, squeezing the Queen's hand reassuringly.

"I will, Queen Minnie. If there is anything I found about the King's whereabouts, I shall return here and tell you. Goodbye, Queen Minnie." Arianna said as she stepped into the door and disappeared from the Royal Grounds. Riku then watches as the scene changed into one where Arianna is standing surrounded by Heartless with no weapons in her hand.

"Anna!" Riku unconsciously yelled when the Heartless jumped on her. Riku watches in fascination as Arianna lifted her hand up and then started attacking the Heartless using the water that suddenly came up from the ground.

"It seemed I have to quicken my pace. If I take my time here, Sora is going to find me." Arianna said as Riku stood next to Arianna when the girl clutched unto her pendant.

"Riku…" the silver-haired boy was certainly surprise when his name came out from Yumi's mouth and ached to place a hand on the girl's shoulder when Yumi gritted her teeth, tears threatening to spill out from her eyes.

"You broke your promise with me…" Arianna whispered as she shook her head and wiped the invisible tears in her eyes.

"… This is no time for me to think about this. I need to recuperate before I got sick again." Arianna said as she started to run.

'_Anna… what is exactly wrong with you?'_

"Your sickness is not something very trivial, Miss Arianna." Riku blinked his eyes to see Arianna now standing in front of the King's master, Yen Sid, with the King himself next to her.

"I know, Master Yen Sid."

"It is a very rare occurrence, being born with half a heart…" Riku was shocked beyond anything when the King murmured this. Arianna was born with half a heart? What does that really mean?

"Born with half a heart, you have to search for your other half… if not, the heartless with get to you easier than they do everyone."

"Master Yen Sid, is it possible, that half of my heart might reside in someone…?"

"So you knew, child."

"I have my suspicions, but if it is so, I will gladly leave the half of my heart with him." _**Him**_, Riku heard. Does this mean Arianna already had a special someone aside from Sora in her heart? Someone that could make Arianna easily say that she will gladly leave her heart with that someone.

"… You care for him, don't you Arianna?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. Riku fell into the darkness, if half of my heart does indeed reside within him, I shall gladly left it with him. Hoping that it would help him find his way back…" Riku was more than surprised to hear his name being spoken out from Arianna's mouth, yet he couldn't help to feel his heart fluttered at the knowledge that Arianna cared for him as much as he cared for her. And then the flutter in his heart died, realizing that she had to go through all this because of his decision to follow Maleficent.

"I'm sure Riku cares for you as well, Arianna…" No matter how much Riku wanted to yell now that he cared for her so much, he couldn't suppress the feeling of guilt he had inside of him.

"Thank you for agreeing to talk with me, Master Yen Sid. Your Majesty, do you want me to take a message to the Queen? I… promised her I would go back and report to her if I get a lead about your whereabouts."

"… Tell Minnie, that I promise to go home as soon as this is finished. I can't stay at one place for too long, Sora might need my help."

"… Your Majesty, if you don't mind… can you give him a message from me? That is… if he still remembers me…"

"Of course, Arianna."

"Tell him I'm proud of him, and to work hard. I will be waiting for him, somewhere." Riku watches as the King nodded and both of them bowed to the elder in blue in front of them before the excused themselves, as Arianna stepped inside the door of the light and disappeared.

"She is a strong child… and perhaps too kind for her own good." Riku heard Master Yen Sid said before he snapped back into reality, finding himself back on top of the clock tower inside Twilight Town, his hand still holding onto the pendant that had just showed him parts of Arianna's memories.

"… Arianna…"

'_Remember to look at the bright side, Riku'_ a voice suddenly said in his head as his eyes widened and he turned towards the pendant in his hand.

"… I will. I will found you, and we'll go back home together with Sora."

* * *

_ I wonder if I can get a Nintendo 3DS so I can play the game when it comes out..._

_A friend of mine is an avid fangirl of Square Enix (Riku, especially), I was surprise when she gives me a messages about this game..._

_And alas, I came back to my fangirl side thanks to her..._

_Review would be appreciated, thanks~_


	6. Chapter 6

_Be prepared for the longest chapter of the story!_

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does_

* * *

**Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness -6-**

He did not expect this. Riku certaintly did not expect to see Arianna in front of him like this. Not just because he had just regained his normal form after the Kingdom Hearts was destroyed when he was reunited with Sora and Kairi on top of the Castle World That Never Was, but because Arianna is in an attire that was entirely different than what he had seen in her memories, or at least, something that Riku found very suspicious, considering that there are the symbols of a nobody and a heartless on her chest. Her eyes now as dark as a heartless, her smile not as radiant as before, in fact, it was more suitable to say that her smile is cold to the bone.

"Sis!" Sora yelled out in happiness and he was about to rush to her, not before Riku pulled him back by the shoulder when Arianna suddenly took out a 'dark' keyblade of her own from her hand.

"That's not Anna!" Namine exclaimed in worry as Kairi and Sora turned towards her.

"What do you mean? I'm sure that's Arianna…" Kairi said, clearly confused of why Namine looked so scared right now.

"No, that's not Anna… that's…"

"That's Arianna who had completely lost her heart…" the King said, making his appearance in front of the others after the machine his dear friend had invented exploded, shattering the Kingdom Hearts.

"… Completely lost her heart…?" Riku absent-mindedly said, too shocked to say anything else after what Mickey said sinks into his mind.

"I knew this would happen sooner or later… Master Yen Sid warned me so." King Mickey said as he deflected Arianna's attacks when the girl ran to charge at him using her 'dark' keyblade.

"Run! We're can't defeat her here!" King Mickey shouted as he shot Arianna with his keyblade. When Arianna was flung back by the impact and was immobilized when she hit the wall, everyone quickly followed the King's order and ran. They then ran and ran and stopped when they think that they had gotten far enough for Arianna before Sora then rushed towards the King, asking what had just happened and as to why Arianna acted so strangely.

"Arianna was sick because she was born with half a heart… and I think, after the Kingdom Hearts shattered, she might have been unstable and lost her heart in the process… I didn't even know that she was here…" Mickey admitted, feeling sad at the loss of Arianna's heart.

"What do you mean, Your Majesty? She couldn't just… loss her heart like that, could she?"

"I'm afraid I still don't understand completely about Arianna's rather different condition, Riku… Master Yen Sin only warned me about the possibility of this happening after Arianna and I had conversed with him…"

"But how? Big sis was supposed to be waiting home… wait… something felt wrong…" Sora then turned to Namine who decided to stare unto the marble floors of the castle interior.

"Anna, she actually asked me to put your memories of her to the deepest part of you mind. She doesn't want you to look for her when you wake up and went on your journey. And then, when you were sleeping, she came to know your nobody… Roxas, she got close to him before she also disappeared on him. And after that, I never met her again…" Namine guiltily admitted as Kairi gasped while Sora clenched his fists, gritting his teeth in remorse when Namine told them the truth.

"But then… how are we going to get her back? Would it be bad for her to stay like this?" Goofy asked when no one had talked for a long time. Mickey seemed to snap out from his sadness and let out a sound of shocked and quickly turned to Sora and Riku.

"We have to save her and bring her back! If Arianna continues to be without her heart… she'd..."

"… Become a heartless…?" Riku said, his voice shook as Mickey hesitantly nodded.

"But how? We don't even know where her heart went… and with Xemnas…" Mickey then turned towards Riku who seemed to have understood what the King meant and took out Arianna's pendant from her pocket.

"Sora, I think you and Kairi should go… me and the King will catch up with you guys later." Sora was horrified of the idea of leaving Riku and the King behind before both Riku and Mickey give Sora a hard stare that the boy nodded and took Kairi and Namine's hands as they ran, leaving the King and Riku behind. Riku then turned towards the King, questions evident in his eyes.

"You're the only one who could save her, Riku."

"… Is it true, that half of her heart resides in me…?" Mickey was surprised when Riku knew that, but when he saw the boy holding tightly to the feather-shaped pendant, he came to understood.

"It was a theory, a possibility, but now… I think it is. You care for her, and she cares for you, I'm sure it was destiny that half of her heart is within your own. Arianna only have half of her heart when she met Minnie and I, and she had hoped that her other half is safe somewhere. Half of her heart is safe, now I'm sure of it, since it's within your own, and you've protected it from everything."

"But my heart has the darkness… what if I had corrupted her heart when I…"

"Darkness and Light cannot go without each other, I realize that after meeting you, Riku. Darkness and Light resides within every person… but I'm sure you unknowingly protected her heart. After all, you care for her, don't you? And you don't belong in the darkness anymore."

"Your Majesty… I…" When they had heart footsteps coming closer to them, the King quickly summoned his keyblade, getting ready to face Arianna who is now standing in front of them with her 'dark' keyblade and now half of her body is turning black.

"Your Majesty… Anna's…"

"We don't have much time, Riku! I'll distract her, you go and try putting that pendant around her neck, it might do the trick, since it held some of her memories!" That breathtaking smile was still on Arianna's face, but with half of her face turning black, the smile now seemed as if it could freeze anyone who saw it if their heart cannot shield themselves from the cold feeling that is seeping out from her smile.

"Arianna!" Mickey tried to call the girl as she turned towards the royal mouse and charged towards him instead. Riku observed the girl for a while before he joined Mickey while trying to see an opening where he could slip her necklace back around her neck, where it belongs.

"Arianna! Please, get a hold of yourself! You can't fall into the darkness!" Mickey yelled, trying his best to try and distract the girl as Riku tried to slip the necklace.

'_Where am I…? How did I get here?'_

"Anna! Can you hear me? It's me, Riku!" Riku yelled when Arianna suddenly turned her body around and almost thrusts him with her blade if Riku hadn't move on time.

'… _Riku…?'_

"You told me not to fall into the darkness, and I promised you! I'm sorry I broke the promise… but you can't fall into the darkness too, Sora needs you! _**I**_ need you!"

'_Broke our promise… Riku,… Sora… falling…'_

When the King had successfully paralyzed Arianna who had almost completely turned into the embodiment of darkness itself, Riku quickly hug the pendant around her neck.

"Please, Anna! Come back to me!" Riku yelled as the pendant glowed brightly, bringing Arianna to scream in pain, clawing unto her neck as if something is burning it. Riku, who couldn't bear to hear the sounds of screaming murder coming out from Arianna, quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to stop her from clawing unto her neck as the King watches with worry. Arianna kept on struggling, and she even scratched Riku's arms, in effort to try and remove the boy's arm from her. Riku hissed in pain, but made no sign of moving himself away from her as he held unto her tightly before Arianna ceased to struggle and seemed to have gone unconscious as she fell limp in his arms. Riku had quickly placed Arianna on the floor as the King stood beside him, inspecting Arianna's condition. When the black color of darkness seemed to slowly disappear from Arianna's body, Riku sighs in relief, and his hopes grew when the King nodded at him with a smile, a smile that says that everything is alright, Arianna's going to be okay.

"Ngh…" When a groan came out from Arianna's lips, Riku quickly turned his attention to the girl who started to flutter her eyes open.

"Anna!" Riku then helped the girl to sat upward as Arianna slowly scanned her surrounding before looking towards the King and Riku.

"Riku… Your Majesty? What had happened? Where am I? I remember I was… in the darkness…" Arianna seemed to gasp when she had realized what had happened and turned to see the scratches on Riku's exposed arm.

"I… I…" Mickey then placed a hand on the girl, stopping her from hyperventilating.

"You didn't do anything, Arianna. You're okay now." Mickey said as Arianna shook her head, dread creeping unto her face.

"I… My chest hurts at the time the Kingdom Hearts shatter, and when I opened my eyes, everything was black… and then I heard Riku calling me… I… I did something wrong, very wrong, didn't I…?"

"You were not yourself, Anna… but you're alright now." Riku said, wiping Yumi's trickling tears away with his thumb as the girl then started to sob in his arms, feeling guilty of what she had just done moments before. A glow then appeared from Riku's chest, before moments later a similar one came from Arianna's. The King was surprised at the light, but then smiled when he understood what happened. Arianna's tears then stopped as she looked towards the light that had came out from her chest before looking up to see Riku now also staring at her after marveling on his own light.

"So it is true! Arianna's half of heart is within Riku all this time!" The King exclaimed in joy as Arianna moved her hands upwards towards her mouth as tears of joy spilled out from her eyes. Riku then moved to embrace Arianna, as the light then surrounded both of them and then settled unto Arianna as the girl then fell back unconscious as the light dimmed. Riku then supported Yuki in his arms as Mickey once again checked on the girl.

"Your Majesty… is she…"

"Arianna is going to be fine, you gave her the half of her missing heart…"

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, she won't be sick anymore when you return!" Riku couldn't feel but have this stupid grin on his face, too happy to think anything but the fact that Arianna won't have to be confined to her bed anymore. When the castle suddenly shook, Riku looked up towards the top, knowing that Xemnas is up there, and perhaps Sora too. He was about to move, but then he remembered about Sora's sister, still in his arms before Mickey's hand then patted Riku's arm.

"Leave her to me, you go up there and help Sora!" Riku was hesitant on leaving Arianna alone, but he nodded and placed Arianna gently on the floor before dashing towards the top, ready to help Sora to face Xemnas, the one behind everything that had happened. Mickey then casted a spell on Arianna as her body then glowed and disappeared from the Castle That Never Was. After Mickey was sure then there was nothing around him and that Arianna had been safely moved from the World That Never Was, he took his keyblade out and ran to help the others.

"Minnie will know what to do."

* * *

_Review please!_

_I'm a bit late in watching the trailers for 3D, yes, I know_

_But I can't help but be excited when I saw TWEWY there..._

_And aren't those Soul Eaters just adorable? Yes, even the big ones!_


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix does_

_If I do own Kingdom Hearts... I don't want to think about it_

* * *

**Darkness Over Truth, Truth Over Darkness -7-**

With Xemnas had finally been defeated; everything seemed to have return to normal. And as Kairi, Mickey, Goofy and Donald waited for both Sora and Riku to return, the red-haired girl turned around to look at the shadow lurking behind the tree not too far from the beach. When Arianna had regained conscious on the beach under a palm tree with Kairi hovering over her, she was surprised and felt something she had never felt in her life, was it embarrassment? The King had mentioned that since Arianna just had her heart restored, she might be feeling a little bit funny for quite a while. After all, the emotions half a heart could have is nothing to the emotions of a full heart, and now Arianna would have to get used to feel all the feelings she didn't know from her previous state.

"Anna, come on, I'm sure Sora and Riku would be here soon!"

"Y-Yeah… give me a minute…" Kairi then became worried and approached Arianna who had not even move an inch from the tree.

"Are you alright, Anna…?"

"I think I might need some time to get used to all this… His Majesty did say that I'd feel funny for quite a while, I just hope it'll all go away when Sora and Riku get back…" Kairi do admit that Arianna looked a bit funny, her face all flushed like that, it's new to see the usually composed Arianna like that, but Arianna just had her heart restored, so she must be struggling to get everything together.

"It's okay, Anna. I'm sure Riku and Sora would be glad to see you alright, no matter how flustered you might look."

"… Thank you, Kairi. I didn't know that… restoring my heart would resulted in this…" Arianna said, placing a hand on her chest, where her now complete heart resides.

"Everything needs some time to get used to, Arianna. I'm just glad you're alright." King Mickey said, approaching the two girls when he noticed that Kairi had not returned to the beach after trying to approach the still flustered Arianna.

"I am too, Your Majesty." Arianna then nodded towards Donald and Goofy who had also approached her in worry that something might happen to her again. It was for Sora, I'm so glad he had such good friends; Arianna thought as Donald and Goofy suddenly erupted into squabbles yet again that was caused by Donald's slight impatience.

"Maybe… after this, I'd want to hear Sora tell me about the adventures he had with you guys. Looking at you three, adventuring together seemed so much fun. I'm sure Sora had much to say." Arianna suddenly said out of the blue as the two creatures then turned to her, making her flustered all over again.

"Well, Sora did say once that he'd tell you everything he'd done when we were travelling. I'm sure Sora would tell you lots of things!" Goofy said while Donald shook his head.

"Sora would probably boast to her, making her believe that he's the hero of everything." Donald harshly said before Kairi cut him off when the girl pointed upwards towards the sky, as they all noticed two lines in the sky, falling closer and closer to the sea. Arianna suddenly felt so happy, so _light_, when she noticed that it was indeed Sora and Riku that were falling. She then joined Kairi near the water, waving towards the boys who resurfaced from the sea and started to swim towards them. Arianna then watch as Donald and Goody catapulted themselves unto her poor little brother with a giggle before she smiled when Kairi and Sora both grinned at each other, happy to be back together. When two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around her waist, lifting her feet up from the sand, she couldn't help but let out a little yelp, and when she heard a familiar voice laughing behind her, the owner of the muscular arms that are currently wrapped around her, she couldn't help but laugh along. Riku then lifted Arianna up from behind and turned her around to let her fall into his arms, still laughing but with a brush of red across her face, and Riku couldn't think of anything to say about how Arianna looked right now other than so bright and so _**beautiful**_.

"Not fair! I want to have the first hug!" Sora suddenly said, snapping both Riku and Arianna out from their moment as Kairi silently jabbed Sora with her elbow.

"Sora, can't you see you just destroy a moment? Riku and Anna were so happy!"

"Still! I want the first hug!" Riku then gently placed Arianna's feet back on the sand as the girl then eagerly gave her brother a big hug, it has been too long since she had had the chance to hug him like this. Arianna then pulled back and leaned in so she could nuzzle both of their noses together as the siblings giggled with one another.

"I missed you so much, Sora."

"I missed you too, sis!" Sora replied, giving his somehow now a little shorter sister a tight hug before releasing her all of a sudden.

"S-Sis! Are you still sick? Are you alright? Did it hurt?" Arianna was surprised for a moment when Sora suddenly bombarded her with questions, and after a moment, she smiled so brightly before she started to laugh, making Sora blushed bright red on the face.

After some explanations about Arianna's conditions from the King, it was time to say goodbye. But of course this time, the goodbye is followed with a promise to meet again. After they had escorted Mickey, Donald and Goofy off from the island, the four children sat on the sand, looking as the sun started to set. Riku sometimes taking glances to Arianna, afraid that the wind might cause some unnecessary problem.

"Everything's alright now… as alright as it can be." Arianna said, breaking the previous comfortable silence they were in.

"We can be normal again…" Kairi said as Sora groaned.

"But normal seemed so boring! Can we just do something fun instead?"

"Well, you two can go back competing like you used to." Kairi said, indicating to Sora and Riku as Arianna giggled when both boys groaned.

"That's when we were kids! We're older now!"

"What do you want to do, Anna?"

"I don't know… the word normal now seemed so much fun, I hadn't been able to do much before…" Riku seemed to have an idea as he then stood up and held his hand out for Arianna to take.

"Well then, I guess there's only one thing to do, if you wanted to be a little normal." The three others were confused as to what Riku is actually saying, but Arianna took his hand nonetheless. But she did not expect to suddenly be swept off of her feet by Riku who quickly dashed away from the flabbergasted Kairi and Sora before the latter let out a shout and quickly got up to his feet to give chase.

"Riku!" Arianna, who was in quite a panic, wrapped her arms around the boy's neck to prevent her from falling out of the boy's arms. Arianna's face then blushed bright red when the boy who is holding her in his arms decided to give a small kiss on her forehead before continuing to run, now accompanied with a laugh as they heard Sora and Kairi yelling at them to slow down.

_**"I love you."**_

* * *

_Well, that was short... this is the last chapter for the story folks!_

_Hope you all enjoyed it!_

_I don't know if I would make another story about Kingdom hearts, but oh well..._

_Review would be appreciated, thanks!_


End file.
